Finding the Right Hurt
by Royal Puppet Master
Summary: "My heart feels very heavy. Tell me, why does it feel this way?" There was no one else in the room, but he felt like voicing his question aloud. For LadyCaledonia.


"My heart feels very heavy. Tell me, why does it feel this way?" There was no one else in the room, but he felt like voicing his question aloud. It was like he needed to ask the very air just what was happening.

"It has been hurting so much recently. I begin to wonder whether or not I should be seeking medical help. It hurts now. I feel as though I should just disappear." The only sounds to be heard were his voice and the lonesome wind outside with its wailing.

"It is probably very cold outside. I wonder if I could freeze if I go out there... I wonder if I'd even feel it. My body feels very numb right now and I highly doubt I could feel anything. Maybe I should test myself." Suddenly he threw his hand against the corner of a table nearby just to see if it hurt. Just to know he could still feel something.

"It feels... interesting. It doesn't hurt like I thought it would. I rather enjoy this sensation. It feels, dare I say, nice. I should call Estonia in here. I think he might know the answer to this medical problem. Lithuania!" Russia smacked his hand against the table again finding the same reaction as the first. It almost seemed as though he should go outside to see if it worked the same way.

"Yes, Mister Russia?" That one answered his call. He should. He works for him... Does that matter? Does anything matter?

"Bring Estonia to me. I have a matter of urgency." He would like to know what he feels pleasure when he's sure there should be pain. Maybe he should test it one more time to be sure.

Russia walked over to the fireplace not even conscious that Lithuania was still in the room. He looked at the fire for a minute. He would probably be severely hurt from this. Or, at least a minor burn. Those were all his thoughts before he plunged his hand into the fire and watched it sizzle. He kept it there until he could smell the flesh smoldering.

"It still doesn't hurt..." He didn't pay any mind to a screaming Lithuania trying to remove his hand from the fire.

"Where is Estonia? I need medical assistance." Or should he touch something? Something that would cause him searing pain. The fire poker. He could stab himself with that. Would that hurt? Nothing seemed to be hurting him so far, but maybe he wasn't using the right kind of pain.

"Latvia! Get Estonia, Mister Russia needs medical help." It sounded like someone was shouting at him, but he paid them no heed. He just picked up the poker and jabbed his foot. No pain. Just the undeniable pleasure coursed through him.

"Mister Russia? My gawd! We need to get you to a hospital!" Suddenly he was in an ambulance. Why? He couldn't recall. He didn't understand it and knew it probably had to do with his injuries. He didn't know why. He would heal up fine if you gave him a few days. He was a country. He was practically immortal.

He was in the hospital getting a lecture on how he shouldn't just go around sticking his hand in fire places like that. That he shouldn't stab himself with a poker from the fire place. He didn't understand why. If there was no pain, what was the problem?

"Mister Russia, we're going to have you stay all night at the hospital. The doctors say that since you're showing suicidal tendencies that we should leave you here for a psych evaluation." With that the others were gone. It felt kind of lonely. That same loneliness from. He didn't like it. It made his heart hurt.

"May I call someone?" The doctors looked so pathetic. Like they were pitying him. Why? That didn't make any sense. He was fine. He wasn't suicidal. He just liked the pleasure where pain was supposed to be. No one told him the answer to why he had pleasure where pain was supposed to be.

"Alright, but don't stay too long on the phone." They handed the phone to him. He knew exactly who to call. Who would be man enough to hurt him and not say anything to anyone else and still keep a smile.

He dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up. He hoped to have the right number. He really did. Otherwise he would be very angry. Where did his pipe go?

"Hello?" He picked up.

"America? I request your presence at my estate tomorrow." Perhaps he should bait him the hamburgers.

"All the way in Russia?" He didn't say no to being with him. That was a good thing.

"I'll pay for it personally." He could hear the other's smile even over the phone.

"I'll be there tomorrow!" He sounded so cheery. Russia liked that. He liked that cheeriness. It made his heart feel somewhat lighter and heavier at the same time.

* * *

America boarded the plane in a few minutes. He didn't actually have to pay for anything since he just used the air force one jet. Still, if Russia wanted to pay him about five hundred dollars for his ticket, he wasn't going to complain.

It didn't take too long to reach Russia's house. Well, it did take a while, but he slept through most of it. Maybe he shouldn't have... They were in different time zones and everything because when he arrived it was almost eleven at night. He should probably book up in a hotel, but he didn't really bring a lot of cash with him and he needed every penny he could get since he was going to be paying China back little by little.

Screw staying in a hotel. If he was going to be staying in Russia he might as well be staying with Russia.

America made his way to Russia's house in about thirty minutes. You wouldn't believe how hard it is to tell someone an address when you don't speak Russian. He was going to make it a point to learn it.

He knocked on the door in that dun dun dun dun dun, dun dun. Yeah, it had a tune, but he was tone deaf...

"Hello?" It was Lithuania!

"Toris! Jebus am I glad to see you! We haven't talked in such a long time. Ivan hasn't got ya locked up in the basement has he?" He's completely forgot his old friend was staying here. Shows what a lousy guy he is, huh?

"N-no, uhm, why are you here?" So Russia didn't tell him he was coming.

"Ivan invited me. Where's the big lug at anyways? He asked me to come on up and isn't even here to greet me. Sigh, such a terrible host."

"Ah, no, he's not a bad host. Please, come in..." Russia's house was amazing. It was one of the best things he ever had seen. There was a parlor with these white kind of tiles that weren't really white but weren't cream so he had no idea what to call them other than white. There was a chandelier hanging in the middle of the parlor and then there was Russia himself. He was probably the most amazing part of it all since he was so battered.

"Jebus, Toris, I didn't know you and him did those kind of games." That earned him a glare from Toris. He couldn't help but laugh.

"America, it's a pleasure to see you again. Would you come with me to the bedroom?" Holy hell. If he'd known this was a booty call he wouldn't have came in the first place.

"I'm not a man-whore." Russia gave him a funny look, but kept his smile plastered on his face.

"I don't plan on doing that. Please, it will give me time to rest. Plus, my sister will also be visiting and I'll have no available rooms for you, unless you stay with me." Fucking hell. They'd have to sleep in the same bed... Well, Russia wasn't terrible looking. Yeah, he could do it.

"Okay, let's do some hanky panky and I'll be on my way." He followed Russia up to his room. It was even more amazing than the parlor.

The walls were a deep red that almost looked like blood and contrasted nicely with the white carpet. The bed was giant, to hold a giant, and had four high wooden posts. It looked like it was made out of cherry wood. He had some sort of rug on the floor that was a mauve kind of color. Then, there were these cream colored dressers that had all sorts of carvings into them which made them real pretty.

"So, we gonna do it or not?" He glanced over towards Russia.

* * *

"I... I find pleasure in pain. I am wondering if you could help me with this?" He would probably say no, but there was always that sliver of hope.

"You want me to cause you pain? Like, pain pain? I refuse to burn your skin off on the bases I would throw up and, man, I don't like to throw up. I mean, sure I'm okay with blood and everything, but I just can't stand burning people. That's probably because of I've had this fear of being burned alive ever sine that twin towers incident that I don't like to think about. I can cut you up all you like, though. I also won't mind giving ya a bloody nose or somethin'. Oh, just as long as we're clear with the whole no burning thing. We clear?" Russia had stopped listening around the third sentence that came out of America's rambling mouth.

"If we could find the right pain, then I think I might actually feel pain. I ask that you do not discuss this with others." He only hoped America could do this. Sure, he had other enemies, but none that would be okay with hurting him in a setting that didn't include their usual fights and America was taking to this idea very quickly for some odd reason. It made Russia wonder if the boy might be a sadist.

"I'm totally cool with not telling anyone about this. You don't know how much Iggy would get on my case if he found out I'd done somethin' like this. I'm not burning you." Russia just nodded.

"I don't mind. I've already experimented with burning myself. If you didn't notice my bandaged hand." ...He really hoped America had noticed that he wasn't in perfect physical health.

"OH! So that's what those were for! Man, I feel kinda stupid now. Oh well. How about we get on with this. You have any candles? How about Mountain Dew? Do you have a stapler? Oh, and we can use a laptop charge. Those work really well if you get them hot. I don't mind burning you if I don't smell any flesh or anything. What about broken glass? Do you have any of that stored? It doesn't matter if you don't. We'll just break something. We can you some class from a cheap vase that is still glass, 'cause those give just the right amount of pain for glass. If you use certain kinds of glass, they'll just make a clean cut and that doesn't cause any pain and that's exactly why you called me here. Do you have any boots I can borrow?" Russia was at a loss for words. He had no idea how a soda played into pain. That wasn't what silenced him, though. It was the fact that America knew so many things that could cause you pain.

"America, how about we get started. I'll get the boots and the candles. You can break that vase over there." Maybe he could help him find the right pain.

"Sure thing, buddy o'. By the way, could you grab some salt while you're in there? Pouring it on your wounds'll give you that kind of pain you're craving." So, America enjoyed pain as well?

"I will. Please, make yourself comfortable." He couldn't even tell him not to break anything.

* * *

America grabbed the vase and shattered it as soon as Russia left the room. Apparently he wasn't going to grab the stapler or the Mountain Dew. Such a shame. That Mountain Dew would really feel good when he was burned by the candle. Oh, shoot. He forgot to ask for a pen. Damn shame. He'd have to use one of his own.

Perhaps he shouldn't have known all of this about pain and whatnot, but he learned a lot of this from his brother. Apparently Prussia was quite the sadist. Not his problem. Then again, he'd have to be the hero and step in eventually.

"America, I am back with those things." Russia stepped in and America looked at him. Sh*t, he'd forgotten to take of his clothes. He wouldn't want to get all bloody.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind, but I don't want any blood on my clothes and so I'm just going to be naked throughout all of this. Please, pay me no mind." By George if Russia's eyes weren't as wide as saucers.

"A-Alright, you may do that... I shall take off my clothes as well."

"Keep your boxers on. If you don't wear boxers I swear I will castrate you. They don't make tighty whities big enough to hold your monster and I don't even want to imagine it flopping out of your undies all day long. I mean, that would scar me for life. I would no longer be able to look at you without thinking of your cock flopping against your leg because you're too stupid to learn that sometimes it's okay to wear boxers." America started to strip. He took off his shirt first to reveal his perfect tan.

"I do not wear boxers... I do not wear tighty whities either..." ...Either he went commando or he wore thongs and thongs were even worse than not wearing boxers.

"You don't wear thongs, do you?" Russia shook his head. Thank the gawds for that.

"Hey, I'm totally cool with you going completely naked 'cause that's what I'm planning on doing anyway. Hand me those boots." Russia handed them to him. Hrn... The shoe laces were all he really wanted and these seemed to be missing them and their entirety.

"Have any yarn?"

"Yes. Lithuania!"

* * *

The man he called for seemed to scramble into the door in a second flat.

"Bring me some yarn." Russia was only in his pants at that moment in time so he supposed he could wait to strip his pants off until Lithuania came back.

"He like your slave or something?" Russia looked over towards America.

"Or something. What do you need the yarn for?" Russia looked at America since he finished stripping himself of all his clothes. He took great pride in knowing he was bigger down there.

"That is a very good question." He waited for him to continue, but it seemed that was all for naught.

"M-mister Russia, here's your yarn..." He looked to Lithuania as he spoke.

"You may leave now." Lithuania left them alone.

"May we begin now?" He slipped off his pants and smirked a little when he saw America's face. It was like a silent win for him.

"Yeah... Go lay on the bed. Hand me the yarn first." He did as he was told and laid upon the bed waiting for America to join him.

"Hands above your head." Russia wasn't completely sure that was a good idea for himself, but did so never the less.

* * *

America started to tie Russia's hands together and heard the other start to protest.

"Shush up. I'm doing this so you don't try and run away. Jebus, man calm the fuck down." Perhaps he shouldn't say Jebus and fuck in the same sentence. Oh well. Not like it mattered much anyway.

"I do not like this idea, America." Russia started to protest verbally, but made no move to take his hands away.

America finished tying up his hands and looked down at him. He tried to pinpoint which spot was the most sensitive on the Russian's body without touching him, but that was nearly impossible. He just wanted to see if he could do it.

"Screw it." America bit down on the piece of flesh between Russia's neck and shoulder. He kept pressing down until he felt the blood trickle into his mouth while Russia moaned at the feeling.

America pulled his mouth away and smiled when he looked at Russia. The man was panting and he could feel his hard on dig into his leg.

"Having fun?" He smirked. Russia may be bigger than him, but he had the power. He was in control of this situation.

"Only if you consider biting fun." Russia scoffed. America just rolled his eyes.

"Oh, darling, I do." He bit down on a place on Russia's stomach that he was sure would cause him pain. It seemed so entertaining for reasons he didn't know.

"Ah! Fuck. America, how long do you plan on teasing me? You have me like this and you still want to play these games. You are not France." America gave a small chuckle and licked at the new wound.

"You're right. I'm not France. How about we get on to the real fun?" He needed lube. That or saliva and, well, he just didn't like saliva. It was kinda gross.

"Got any lube?"

"Ah, no, but I have some lotion in the drawer of the nightstand." He reached his hand in and pulled the lotion out.

"How the hell do you find lotion that smells like sunflowers? Better question, why would you want lotion that smells like sunflowers?" Russians are just plain weird. At least, this one was.

"I had it specially made for me. Are you going to use it or what?" America cringed a bit. That had to cost a bit of money. As far as he was concerned, which wasn't very far, only rich people did sh*t like that.

"I guess so..." He squirted some on his hand. Fucking hell.

"Why the hell is this already warm?"

"I had it made to where it warms as soon as it meets cold air." America just rubbed some on his fingers and placed one at his entrance.

"Don't look at me, freak." He pushed a finger in and winced a little. It'd been a while since he had last done this. Man, he needed to get laid more often. Too bad there were only a few countries he would even consider and France was not one of them. All things considering. That man probably had a million sexually transmitted diseases by now and America wasn't too fond of getting any.

America wiggled the finger around a bit so he could fit the second one in. It went in a bit easier than the first, which was a good sign he supposed.

He started to scissor his fingers. He always hated this process. It took way too damn long. That wouldn't be so bad if he wasn't so damn impatient.

He slipped another finger in. Normally he would only use two, but Russia was giant. He was just so damn big. America wasn't even sure that three fingers would be enough to prepare him for that thing.

He stretched and stretched himself until he was sure that Russia's thing would be easy enough to put in him.

America pulled out his fingers and took hold of Russia's cock and lead it to his entrance.

"It will probably hurt you." Russia's words met his ear and America gave him the no fuck kinda look.

"Shut up and you'll get through this without... I'm gonna stop right there. It wouldn't be wise for me to continue on with that sentence."

"Since when have you been wise?" America didn't respond. Instead, he pushed Russia's manhood inside of him. It was a bit uncomfortable, but it didn't hurt. Fucking Russia never knew what he was talking about.

It took a while for him to adjust before he started moving his hips.

* * *

"America, you are, Ah, very tight!" Gawd, did it feel good. It felt like he was pushing himself into a cavern twice too small for him and it felt amazing.

"Ah! Fuck off! AH! Oh!" By the looks of it, America was enjoying himself almost as much as Russia was.

"OH GAWD! _Fuck_! Hit there again..." It seemed Russia had found that wonderfully, majestic spot that so many loved.

"Oh! AH! Gawd! RUSSIA!" Russia learned something knew today. America was vocal.

"Fuck! I'm gonna!" America didn't finish his sentence as he came all over their stomachs. He tightened up so much that Russia couldn't' help but come as well, getting a few more thrusts in before he was completely spent.

America collapsed onto Russia recovering from his orgasm.

"America, I will need you to come over again."

"Why?" He asked, but it was muffled by Russia's chest.

"We didn't find the right pain that really hurts, right? You need to come and help me find it."

"You're totally right about that. I'm just gonna have to come over and help you out again.~"

* * *

A.N./ I know I'll have questions about why America was calling Russia by his human name when he called him by his country name in his head and I just want it to seem to Lithuania that he and Russia are on closer terms than they really are. Just throwing that out there. America and Russia call themselves by their country names in their heads because I want to show that the country part is more prominent in this story instead of their human side. If you have any questions just drop me a line.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers.


End file.
